birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Unwanted Harem
Unwanted Harem is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info A character (usually male) is annoyed by too many love interests. Examples * Scotty Raven Jay (Simulator!Verse) initially only had Sayaka Maizono to romance, but when he joined Team USAviator so a team member can beat the odds, he suddenly found himself dealing with more Danganronpa characters. The entire list is below. The harem is resolved when someone won Scotty's affections. ** Sonia Nevermind, who saved Scotty from being killed by Mayweather and subsequently introduced him to the others he met during his hangout with Team USAviator (except for Kiyo). They broke up after Sonia killed Scotty during a competition to see who would snuggle Scotty first (which Kiyo won). ** Korekiyo Shinguji, who took an interest in Scotty after he killed Maria Kanellis to save his life. Kiyo stuck with Scotty until the end and even eliminated Sayaka. But Kiyo was in danger of losing since Scotty considered Kokichi to be the best option for him. After Scarlett predicted that Kokichi will betray Scotty, Kiyo knew that he won Scotty's affections. Kiyo would eventually win by the storyline's end. ** Genocide Jack, the crazy lunatic who decided to try out a cute perk after Scotty tried to cheer her up during her shell-shock. Jack eventually broke up with Scotty after he met her other half (Toko Fukawa) and called that experience the worst. She even killed him to drive her point home. ** Junko Enoshima, who whispered the secrets of future success via seduction, though this is more likely to be obsession rather than genuine love. Junko eventually left the harem to pursue Makoto. ** Makoto Naegi joined the harem during the Weapons Specialists simulation. Makoto and Scotty's fingers touch by accident, then Makoto sobs quietly over Scotty's death. Makoto eventually left the harem to pursue Junko. ** Kokichi Oma wanted to win a Beat the Odds simulation for a fifth time, so Scotty tried to help him. But Junko ties with Kokichi instead. Even in the face of failure, Kokichi and Scotty remain good friends. Later, it was time for Scotty to confess, and he wanted Kokichi. But when Scarlett showed Scotty a prediction of what might happen if he confessed to Kokichi (Kokichi would kill Scotty and betray him), he decides the relationship between him and Kokichi should remain just friends. ** Tsumugi Shirogane joined the harem after Scotty saved her life behind the scenes. Tsumugi eventually broke up with Scotty because she thinks her talent is not meant to help her with love life. ** Miu Iruma joined the harem in similar fashion, after Scotty killed Mew to save her life. Miu then tried to take advantage by seducing Scotty, but he was too innocent to understand, similarly to Junko's attempted seduction on Scotty. Miu loses after Scotty discovered her excessive use of vulgar language. ** Kotoko Utsugi touched Scotty's fingers by accident, but Scotty clearly does not want her after she betrayed him before the finger touching. ** Angie Yonaga was saved because of Scotty, but it appears she was not interested in him. ** Tenko Chabashira was also considered to be a target since Scotty admired her strength, but he decided not to take any chances with her after she killed Kokichi. ** There's also Rantaro Amami, but Scotty only considers him to be a friend. ** Sayaka loses after Kiyo killed her. Sayaka insulted Scotty's relationship with Kiyo, which made Kiyo issue a warning to Sayaka: if he killed her, she loses. Kiyo then later turned his warning into a reality, killing Sayaka and ensuring she does not win Scotty over. Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes